deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon VS Digimon
Pokémon VS Digimon is the 57th episode and Season 2 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Red and Charizard from the Pokémon series and Tai and Agumon from the Digimon series in a battle between young heroes and their reptilian partners. Red was voiced by Nathan Sharp, Tai was voiced by Todd Haberkorn and Agumon was voiced by Xander Mobus. Description The battle of the mons! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Since the darkest depths of the human psyche first created monsters, we've dreamed of harnessing their awesome power. Like Red and his Pokémon, Charizard. Wiz: And Tai and his Digimon, Agumon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Red and Charizard (*Cues: Pokémon Reorchestrated - Red's Journey*) Boomstick: If you're an old man who's wasted his life doing God knows what, you may realize that you've always wanted to catalogue every animal in the world, but that would be a lot of work, so you probably would just bribe a kid to do it for you. Wiz: So began the story of Red, an eleven year old boy from Pallet Town. Red's mission was to challenge the gym leaders of the Kanto region, defeat the Elite Four to become champion, and of course, capture all 150 currently known Pokémon. To do this, he needed a partner, a companion, a friend, a Pokémon. Boomstick: For obvious reasons, he chose the awesome fire dragon. Red: It wasn't really a tough decision. The thing is, my dad gave me the name Red, hoping that when I grew up, it would help me have the passion and energy of a red hot fire. (*Cues: Pokémon I Choose You - Pokémon Anime*) Boomstick: While exploring the world, Red and his Charmander began to grow and learn. Eventually, the little red lizard evolved into the five foot seven, two hundred pound, mighty Charizard. Wiz: Red's Charizard is his go-to Pokémon in battle, and he's taught him a variety of powerful moves. His Flamethrower is hot enough to melt boulders, making it over 2,100 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: He can throw enemies around with Seismic Toss, beat the shit out of them with Mega Punch and Mega Kick, trap foes in a vortex of flame with Fire Spin, never miss...stars with Swift, and bring the heat even higher with the ultra powerful Fire Blast. Wiz: Being a trained Pokémon, there are dozens of other moves Red may have taught Charizard, including Blast Burn, the most powerful fire attack. (*Cues: Pokémon Reorchestrated - Bicycle*) Boomstick: Over the course of their adventure beating up lesser animals, Red and Charizard became more than just trainer and Pokémon, they became friends, and in the Pokémon world, a strong bond between trainer and monster can make crazy things happen. Wiz: In Red's case, he unlocked the power of Mega Evolution. (*Cues: Pokémon Reorchestrated - Battle! VS Trainer*) Boomstick: Mega Charizard X gets a major boost in attack, defense, and special attack, making him a far deadlier Pokémon than before. Wiz: To add even more power, Mega Charizard X gains the Tough Claws ability, increasing the power of contact moves by 33%. Boomstick: But fighting with a Charizard has it's own share of problems, being a fire and flying type, Charizard is weak to rock, electric, and water type attacks, and if the flame on the tip of Charizard's tail goes out, he dies. Man, that seems like the worst thing ever, I mean, could you imagine living in constant fear that, oh, I don't know, you'd get caught in the rain and die? Wiz: Fortunately, a Charizard's tail flame burns so hot, not even water can douse it so easily. However, Charizard's battle strategy relies entirely on Red's decision and direction. Without his trainer, he would be as random and unfocused as a wild animal. Boomstick: Luckily, strategy is Red's specialty. (*Cues: Pokémon Origins - Title Screen*) Wiz: Red is famous for not just his unbreakable faith in his Pokémon, but also his brilliant and sometimes unorthodox strategies in battle. While still only eleven years old, Red defeated Kanto's eight gym leaders, took down the criminal organization Team Rocket, and became the regional champion, all in less than a year. Boomstick: He's good, but he's also got one hell of a Pokémon on his side. Charizard's are proud warriors, they dislike fighting weaker opponents, and really enjoy a challenge, many well trained Charizard's have won tough battles against all odds. Ash Ketchum's Charizard defeated an Articuno, and both his and Red's claimed victory in one on one duels with Blastoises. Blasti? The-the big wa- the wa- the water turtle, that's hard to beat. Wiz: Which on paper, should have an enormous advantage, but that's not the limit to the flame Pokémon's feats. (*Cues: The Champion (Battle VS Lance & Red) - Pokémon Reorchestrated*) Wiz: Mega Charizard X has gone toe to toe with legendary Pokémon capable of altering the planet, and Red's has even defeated Mewtwo, the most powerful psychic Pokémon known to man. Boomstick: After becoming the Kanto Champion and catching over 150 Pokémon, Red and Charizard wandered the world, always training, always fighting, until eventually, they stopped at Mt. Silver in Johto, distancing themselves from the rest of the world, for no real reason. Red and Charizard stood atop it's peak, waiting for the day a new champion would rise to challenge them. Ethan reaches the top of Mt. Silver, and is challenged by Red, who brings out his Charizard. Tai and Agumon (*Cues: Digimon Adventure - Brave Heart*) Boomstick: One fateful summer day in 1995, Tai Kamiya-''' Wiz: Or Yamagi Taichi in Japan. '''Boomstick: -went to camp with his friends. It promised to be a summer of fun and youthful adventures. Then a rainbow hole opened up in the sky, shot Tamagotchis at everybody, and sucked them into cyberspace. Wiz: Well, yeah, basically. When Tai woke up, he discovered that he had been transported to the Digital World, where he met... Boomstick: A bouncing pink blob that can talk. Koromon: You don't need to be afraid of me! (chuckling) I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend! Boomstick: Man, this show is weird. Wiz: That's Koromon, a Digimon specifically created to be Tai's partner and friend. And to protect Tai from harm, Koromon learned how to digivolve, becoming the fire lizard Agumon. (*Cues: Digimon: The Movie - PepperFlame!*) Boomstick: That's more like it. Agumon is a Rookie level Digimon with deadly claws and a fire attack called Pepper Breath. Wiz: Together with the other Digi-Destined, Tai and Agumon traversed the digital world, bringing balance to the chaos and destruction caused by several diabolical monsters. Boomstick: Including an Elvis Presley impersonator, who was also a monkey. Etemon: Now let's get something straight, sonny boy, I'm the monarch of rock and roll, your job is to make me happy! Boomstick: Man, how high were they when they wrote this thing? Wiz: As their opponents became more and more powerful, so did the friendship between Tai and Agumon. As their bond grew, so did their power, and Agumon soon learned how to digivolve even further. Boomstick: First up is his Champion form, Greymon. Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon! (*Cues: Digimon Tamers Theme - For Orchestra Rock*) Boomstick: Unlike Agumon, who can still pull off the whole cute and cuddly mascot thing, Greymon is two terrifying stories tall and way more powerful. Good luck snuggling up with that. Wiz: Greymon is so strong, he is more than capable of trumping other Champion level opponents in combat. Especially with his trademark attack, Nova Blast. Boomstick: Next up is my favorite, MetalGreymon. This form's got a robot arm and shoots missiles. ''' Wiz: MetalGreymon also wears layers of Chrome Digizoid armor, the hardest metal in the digital world. Since the digital world is based on the real world, all real life metals can exist in it as well, making Chrome Digizoid tougher than the likes of tungsten, steel and titanium. '''Boomstick: And finally, there's Agumon's Mega level, WarGreymon, though he's a lot shorter than MetalGreymon for some reason, but it's a small package with a lot of punch. Wiz: Quite literally in fact. WarGreymon wears two clawed gauntlets called the Dramon Destroyers, weapons which are extremely deadly against draconic foes. To add to his defense, he carries the Brave Shield on his back, which is capable of blocking attacks from other Mega level Digimon. (*Cues: Digimon: The Movie - Final Battle*) Boomstick: We've come a long way from the annoying pink blob. WarGreymon's ultimate attack is the Terra Force, where he puts all the energy from the atmosphere into a big ball of total annihilation. God damn! That is some Dragonball Z shit right there. Wiz: But don't overestimate a Digimon's power. The Agumon line is weak to Earth elemental attacks and too much damage may exhaust him and force him back to a prior form. Also, while Agumon and his ascending forms can fight and think alone, his power comes directly from Tai. Without their connection, digi-evolution would be impossble. Boomstick: Yeah, but Tai started off as kind of a selfish dick, even trying to trick Greymon into digivolving further, which ended in a skeletal monstrosity rampage. Wiz: Well, he never wanted to come off that way, but sometimes Tai was just too courageous for his own good, and for those around him. Even as a child, his courage was unprecedented, promoting his strong relationship with Digimon in the first place. Tai shields his sister Kari from a falling Greymon. Kari: Oh no, Tai, he's hurt! Tai: Kari, there's nothing you can do! Parrotmon begins walking up. Tai: Greymon, wake up, he's coming! Parrotmon readies an attack, and Kari blows on her whistle to try and wake him, but coughs. Tai takes it and blows it long and loudly. (*Cues: Digimon: The Movie - Greymon VS. Parrotmon*) Wiz: Over time, he learned the humility and responsibility necessary to successfully lead the Digi-Destined against Apocalymon, basically the physical embodiment of the recycle bin, and save both the digital and real worlds from being deleted forever. Boomstick: And with the universe saved, they donned suits to become... UN diplomats to the digital world. Drugs, man. Young Tai keep blowing the whistle, but he runs out of breath. Greymon's eye snaps open and he rises up, roaring. Tai: Go for it. Greymon: Nova Flame! He fires, destroying Parrotmon. Death Battle In a canyon, Tai's Agumon is sitting by a campfire, roasting a marshmallow. Agumon: Ah, there's nothing better than a campfire, and a golden, delicious marshmallow. As Agumon continues roasting his snack, Red walks on by and notes his presence. Red: Who's that Pokémon? Red proceeds to take out a Pokéball and throws it at Agumon, which fails to catch him (because he's not a Pokémon) and forces the dinosaur to drop his marshmallow. Agumon: You killed my marshmallow! As soon as Agumon starts speaking, Red is left visibly surprised. Red: Whoa, you can talk!? You must be really rare! As Red prepares to take out another Pokéball, Tai returns with some firewood. Tai: Hey Agumon. I got some-'' Tai is suddenly cut off by Red, who has procured the Pokéball containing his strongest Pokémon. (*Cues: Burning Battlefield - Pokémon Anime*) ''Red: I choose you, Charizard! Red throws the Pokéball, and out from it comes the Flame Pokémon, Charizard, who roars upon release. The Trainer and Pokémon take a fighting stance. Tai: Uh, okay? Tai and Agumon reluctantly respond with the like. FIGHT! Tai: Okay buddy. Go for it! Agumon accepts the command and makes the first move. Agumon: Pepper Breath! Agumon fires multiple fireballs from his mouth, which Charizard shields itself from with its wing. Agumon bears his claws in response and unleashes his Claw Attack on Charizard's abdomen, with no visible result. Charizard looks back at Red, wondering if it should do something, but Red simply shrugs. Agumon goes in for the final strike, bringing both his claws down on Charizard, but once again, it has no effect. Charizard finally makes a move and stomps the ground, shattering some surface underneath and sending Agumon into the air. Charizard then headbutts Agumon, sending him tumbling back. Charizard takes flight and sends Agumon higher into the air by striking him with its claws before reaching his height and sending him crashing into the ground with another claw strike. Charizard lands on the ground where Red silently commends Charizard for its efforts. Agumon gets up from his assault. Tai: Agumon! Okay buddy. Let's kick this up a notch! Tai activates his Digivice and prepares to Digivolve Agumon. (*Cues: Digimon - Main Theme*) Agumon: Agumon! Digivolve to... In Agumon's place is his Champion form, Greymon. Greymon: Greymon! Hahahahahaha! '' Red and Charizard look upon their newly-Digivolved opponent. ''Greymon: Let's try-'' Before Greymon can finish speaking, Red, still thinking Greymon is a Pokémon, throws another Pokéball at Greymon, which, of course, fails to capture the Digimon. Red then orders Charizard to take the offensive. (*Cues: Pokémon VS. Digimon MASHUP THEME! - NateWantsToBattle*) ''Red: Mega Punch! Charizard takes flight again and lands multiple Mega Punches on Greymon's head, all with little visible effect. Charizard proceeds to fly higher before dive-bombing at Greymon and landing Mega Punch-first on Greymon. The Digimon knocks the Flame Pokémon away with his horn, with no visible damage. Greymon: Great Horns Attack! Greymon unleashes his Great Horns Attack, sending Charizard flying back. Tai: Haha! That's it! Red: Flamethrower! Charizard unleashes its signature Flamethrower at Greymon. Greymon: Nova Flame! Greymon retaliates with his Nova Flame, which clashes with Charizard's Flamethrower evenly before he increases its power, overpowering Flamethrower and sending the flying lizard back. Charizard recovers and stays in midair to keep Greymon at a range. Tai: We got him on the run. Turn up the heat! Greymon continues unleashing his Nova Flame, which Charizard dodges around. Red issues another command to Charizard. Red: Fire Blast! Charizard unleashes the Fire Blast, striking Greymon and visibly hurting him. Red: Keep it up! Charizard complies and unleashes Fire Blast after Fire Blast, which is appearing to take its toll on Greymon. Greymon is knocked back until his back is against a cliff. Red: Aim above its head! Charizard fires one final Fire Blast on the cliff above Greymon, causing rocks to fall on Greymon's head. Red: Rock Smash! Charizard prepares a huge boulder. Tai: Greymon! He's coming! Charizard plunges the boulder onto Greymon's horn before smashing it with its fist. Greymon takes little damage and responds appropriately. Greymon: Tail Whip! Greymon smashes his tail into Charizard, but instead of lowering its Defense like in Pokémon, it instead sends the lizard flying into the side of the canyon. Red: Get up, Charizard! But before Charizard can recover... Greymon: Nova Blast! Greymon fires his signature Nova Blast attack, destroying more of the terrain and sending Charizard into the lake. Red: NO! Tai: Huh. I guess that's that. Heh. Charizard is seen falling into the lake's surface. Red: It's not over yet! I believe in Charizard! Red takes out his Key Stone and activates it, causing Charizard's Charizardite X to respond and creating a huge explosion of energy. (*Cues: Iron Dite - Battle Fever: Chrome Shelled Regios*) Coming out of the lake is Charizard, now Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X, who roars with power. Tai: Whoa! He Digivolved! Red corrects Tai upon hearing those words. Red: N-no. This is Mega Evolution! Red signals Tai to his newly evolved Mega Charizard X before preparing to continue the battle. Red: Let's go, Mega Charizard! Dragon Claw! Mega Charizard X's claws glow green as it enters the offensive. Greymon tries to stop it with a series of Nova Blasts, but the now-christened Fire/Dragon type effortlessly avoids each blast before unleashing Dragon Claw upon Dragon Claw on the Digimon, visibly hurting him. Red: Flare Blitz! Charizard flies high into the air before crashing down on Greymon with Flare Blitz, creating a fiery explosion and forcing Greymon to revert back into Agumon. Agumon: Tai! Tai runs to Agumon. Tai: Agumon! No! Tai activates his Digivice again to Digivolve Agumon. Agumon: Agumon! Warp Digivolve to... (*Cues: Xenoblade Chronicles X - Uncontrollable*) Agumon goes through Digivolution once more, but instead of evolving into Greymon again, his Mega form emerges instead, bearing his new Dramon Destroyers. WarGreymon: WarGreymon! Red recoils back in surprise. Red: What!? It evolved again!? Tai walks up to his newly evolved WarGreymon. Tai: Yeah! Now you'll see what a real Mega Form can do! Red realizes he must end this fight as soon as possible. Red: Charizard! Take him out quick! Charizard complies and charges forward with another Flare Blitz. WarGreymon: Great Tornado! WarGreymon responds with Great Tornado, clashing into Charizard's Flare Blitz before sending Charizard flying back. Red: Fire Blast! Charizard unleashes another Fire Blast, now blue instead of red and drastically increased in power. WarGreymon: Brave Shield! WarGreymon puts up his Brave Shield and stops the Fire Blast entirely. Red: Dragon Claw! Charizard's claws glow green once again and flies to WarGreymon, who takes to the skies in return. Charizard attempts to strike the Mega level Digimon with Dragon Claw, but he swiftly dodges them all until the dragon finally lands a blow, sending WarGreymon flying back. WarGreymon responds by slashing the dragon with his Dramon Destroyers multiple times, damaging Charizard. Red: Use Swift! Charizard unleashes Swift upon WarGreymon, who attempts to fly away from the stars. However, thanks to Swift's no-miss ability, it quickly homes in on the Digimon. Red: That's it! Set him up! WarGreymon finally lands on the ground and defends himself from the Swift attack with his Brave Shield. Red takes this opportunity to finish off the Digimon. Red: Perfect! Charizard, Blast Burn! Charizard is surrounded in blue flames before punching the ground. The flames rip through the ground to WarGreymon, where Blast Burn is unleashed, creating a massive explosion that overwhelms the Brave Shield. Red: Hoohoo! Yes, we did it! Tai: Stop hurting my friend! Tai runs up to Red. Red: What!? Before Red can react, Tai punches him in the face which causes Red to stumble back. Red: Ow! Tai then kicks him in the shin, bringing Red down to the ground. Red is confused as to why Tai is fighting in a Pokémon battle. Red: What are you doing!? We're not supposed to fight! But Tai is beyond listening. Tai: Call off your dragon! Without Red to give it orders, Charizard just stands there, confused and unsure of what to do. Suddenly, WarGreymon reappears from the smoke. WarGreymon: My turn! Before Charizard can react, WarGreymon impales it with his Dramon Destroyers before unleashing a series of fatal slashes to mutilate Charizard's wings. WarGreymon: Let's see you fly without these! WarGreymon finishes assaulting Charizard before throwing it down to Red, who is currently being assaulted by Tai. WarGreymon: Tai, look out! Tai takes note of the crashing dragon and drops Red before running out of the crash zone. Red: Oh geez... Red is unable to react in time thanks to the beating Tai gave him and the speed of which Charizard is falling, forcing him to brace his 5'7, 200 pound Charizard crashing into his battered body. Red survives, but this leaves both of his legs completely broken. Red: Charizard... you okay...? Both Trainer and Pokémon are covered in blood as Charizard weakly gets up and starts limping to keep fighting. But WarGreymon prepares to end this once and for all. WarGreymon: Terra Force! WarGreymon unleashes his Terra Force upon the fatally injured Red and Charizard, incinerating them both completely. Tai lets go of WarGreymon and lands atop a cliff while the Mega level Digimon reverts to his Rookie Form Agumon once more, and both look upon the canyon, now set ablaze from the battle,and then the screen fates to black. Tai: Phew... that was rough. K.O! Results (*Cues: Digimon Adventure - Butter-Fly*) Boomstick: Ow... my childhood. Wiz: Charizard may have started off with the mobility and versatility advantage, but the difference in power between the two only grew as the battle went on. First, when comparing the trainers, Red's bond with Charizard was strong enough to Mega Evolve, but like most Pokémon, the relationship is still one of master and, well... Boomstick: Slave. Come on, you know it's true. I know there's the bond of friendship and whatever, but when Red's through with Charizard, it's back to the tiny spherical prison. Wiz: Tai and Agumon, on the other hand, are best friends on equal footing, and Agumon's fighting power comes directly from Tai. Boomstick: Yeah, these kids were called the Digi-Destined for a reason, and together they had enough power to stop an attack which could've wiped out both the digital and real worlds, and this is the power Agumon's using to digivolve. Wiz: Charizard's flame could melt boulders, but that's hardly comparable to Chrome Digizoid armor. Boomstick: Hell, MetalGreymon alone is offically documented as possessing the power of a nuclear warhead, and WarGreymon has weapons specifically designed to kill dragons. ''' Wiz: Honestly, it all comes down to a huge difference between Pokémon and Digimon itself, the escalation of evolution. Pokémon evolution improves monsters in increments, whereas the gap between Digimon forms is often massive, and quite frankly absurd. '''Boomstick: In the end, Red and Charizard couldn't even hope for as much as a Tai. Wiz: The winner is the Digimon. Trivia * The connection between Charizard and Agumon is that they are both reptilian monsters who are the main partners of Red and Tai Kamiya, icons of their respective franchises, have fire-elemental attacks, and their final forms make them a dragon. *This is the fifth episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) and Goku VS Superman 2, and with the next 13 being Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, Ganondorf VS Dracula, Deadpool VS Mask and Leonardo VS Jason. **This is also the fourth episode to feature a returning loser, after Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) and Goku VS Superman 2, and the next seven being Mewtwo VS Shadow, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Leonardo VS Jason. **This episode is the third one to feature a returning losing combatant lose once again, with the first two being Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) and Goku VS Superman 2, however this episode is the first instance of a returning losing combatant being defeated yet again, this time by a different opponent. **This is also the first time that a losing combatant returns in the same season that they first appeared in (as Charizard first appeared in episode 33 Pokémon Battle Royale which was 24 episodes ago during Season 2), along with appearing in both sprite and 3D forms in the same season. *This is the first battle to be a two-on-two battle. Incidentally, both of the losers end up dying rather than simply Charizard, though the battle was mainly between Charizard and WarGreymon. **Although, if Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher is counted, this is the second battle to use support characters as well as the second battle to have both characters on the losing combatants side to die. *There are a number of easter eggs in this fight: **When Red immediately starts battling Tai is a reference to how Pokémon Trainers have to have a Pokémon battle upon eye contact. **The ScrewAttack logo is on Charizard's Poké Ball. **Red's Charizard Mega Evolving underwater is a reference to how Charizard Mega Evolved in Pokémon Origins as well as Red just carrying the Charizardite X instead of using a Mega Bracelet. **Boomstick exclaims "Ow, my childhood" after the fight in a similar fashion as he did in Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon. *This is the fourth episode with Xander Mobus voicing one of the combatants with the first three being He-Man VS Lion-O, Terminator VS RoboCop, and Wolverine VS Raiden. *This is the second episode to use cel-shaded 3-D animation, after Yang VS Tifa. *Not counting the technical Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, this is the first episode to have other people appear to command the main combatants. *This is the fifth episode of Death Battle to be shown on a livestream, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden and Yang VS Tifa. *This is the first time that a new franchise makes its debut in Death Battle on a Season Finale. *This is the first Death Battle that pits the core fundamentals of franchises against each other rather than certain characters hence why even though Tai and Agumon won, the true winner is the Digimon. *WarGreymon's height is listed as 10 feet tall (3.048 meters), slightly less than twice of Charizard's is 5'7" (1.70 meters). Yet, during their final confrontation, they're shown to be roughly the same height. A similar size mistake happens with Red who, despite being around the same age, is noticeably taller than Tai. *This is the first Season Finale to feature a returning combatant, with the next one being Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Episodes shown Live Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles